Modern electronic devices such as high-speed microprocessors, power amplifiers and laser diodes generate large amounts of thermal energy in the form of heat when in operation. Designing a test system to test a large volume of electronic devices that dissipate a large amount of heat in a timely fashion is not an easy task since the heat generated by the electronic device-under-test (DUT) has to be removed or minimized in a timely fashion in order to properly test the DUT, while at the same time minimizing the size of the test/cooling system in order to conserve floor space.